Assembling missile stages after manufacture requires that packaging of components must be considered in the completed and mated sections of the missile. For example, the HEDI missile (terminal stage) uses a breechlock joint to assemble the aft missile section to the forward missile section. The breechlock requires two missile sections to be rotated approximately 25 degrees in angle to mate the sections. A high pressure gas supply line or tube goes across the missile joint from the aft end to the forward end of the missile. Because of the breechlock joint rotation, the gas tube had to be located on the missile centerline, resulting in other component packaging restrictions, a difficult assembly process and extra weight to support the tube.
Advantageous would be a design structure which employs a self-sealing seal to enable relocation of the gas line away from the centerline of the missile.
A primary objective of this invention is to provide a self-sealing seal for the gas line or tube positioned at the outer structure of missile sections which require mating and sealing of the gas line which goes across the missile joint from the aft end to the forward end of the missile.